


Запинаюсь и краснею

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Однажды Кайден понял, что ему нравится, как смущается Шепард.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 10





	Запинаюсь и краснею

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stutter and Mumble and Blush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771026) by [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain). 



> Переведено для fandom Mass Effect 2018.
> 
> Беты — [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play), [Salome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome)

Однажды Кайден понял, что ему нравится, как смущается Шепард.

Добиться этого было непросто — тот вовсе не дурак пофлиртовать, — так что словами желаемого эффекта было не добиться, но прикосновения — другое дело. Лапанье всегда срабатывало.

Провести рукой по заднице Шепарда, как раз когда он собирается нацепить броню; прикусить ухо, наклонившись сказать что-нибудь в шаттле — любое прилюдное внимание заставляло Шепарда краснеть красивым оттенком розового на этих его модельных скулах.

— Ты ужасен, — выдохнул Шепард после очередного особенно удачного — и от этого особенно увлекательного — события в нижнем инженерном отсеке, и Кайден улыбнулся в ответ, поднимаясь на ноги и поправляя его форму. На щеках Шепарда застыл приятный яркий оттенок, да и то, как он все еще тяжело дышит, очаровывало само по себе.

— То есть ты не хотел бы как-нибудь повторить?

Шепард посмотрел прямо на него: в глазах по-прежнему горело желание, хотя он только что кончил Кайдену в рот.

— Знаешь же, что хотел бы. Но ты все равно ужасен. Тали не могла этого не услышать. Как и Адамс. — Щеки Шепарда вспыхнули с новой силой, и Кайден улыбнулся шире. — Так вот. Ужасен.

— Тебе просто нужно быть потише, Шепард, — с усмешкой поддразнил он. — Или нужен мой член где-нибудь в глотке.

— Да, второе, — быстро перебил Шепард, облизав губы. — Точно второе.

— Ну, в следующий раз.

Шепард покачал головой, шагая вперед, протянул руку и сжал все еще твердый — болезненно твердый — член Кайдена.

— А как насчет прямо сейчас?

— Вы собираетесь отсосать мне посреди инженерного отсека, коммандер?

— Еще как собираюсь, черт побери.

Кайден сглотнул и просто кивнул — двигающаяся на члене рука Шепарда даже через ткань штанов слишком сбивала с мысли.

— На это я согласен, — Кайден попытался сказать это спокойно, но когда Шепард провёл большим пальцем по головке, его голос дрогнул и все испортил.

Ухмыльнувшись, Шепард толкнул Кайдена на верстак, с которого только что встал, и сразу же устроился между его ног. Значит, быстро и грязно — на такое Кайден точно был согласен.

Шепард не стал тратить времени, достал его член из штанов и, жадно осмотрев, поднял глаза на Кайдена.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как сильно я люблю твой член?

Кайден низко застонал. Шепард всего лишь водил по нему рукой, а он уже был слишком близко к разрядке. Но он сам только что провел какое-то время с членом Шепарда во рту, а это всегда очень заводило.

— М-м-м?

— Да, его вкус. И то, какой он, когда во мне — растягивает и заполняет.

Кайден тихо выругался, и Шепард улыбнулся шире.

— Именно. Но это будет потом. Позже мы сделаем все как следует. А сейчас у меня другие планы.

— Тогда приступай уже к… блядь.

Кайден шумно втянул воздух, когда Шепард наконец-то наклонился и провел горячим языком по его члену… да, это грозило закончиться позорно быстро. А от резко начавшихся быстрых движений Шепарда ему пришлось вцепился в край верстака. Шепард поднял глаза, наслаждаясь собравшейся на конце головки смазкой — и даже это чуть не заставило Кайдена кончить.

Он отчаянно уговаривал себя протянуть еще немного, но сложно бороться с тем, как одурманивающе хорош был язык Шепарда на его члене, как Шепард захватывал головку губами, снова поднимая взгляд на Кайдена, — он знал, насколько того это заводит. Насколько он это любит.

— Шепард, — он слабо застонал, протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, а потом схватил за плечо, нуждаясь в хоть какой-то опоре.

Шепард улыбнулся, насколько мог с заполненным членом ртом, и взял глубже, от чего хваленый самоконтроль Кайдена начал окончательно сдавать. До встречи с Шепардом он всегда мог сдерживать себя, не кончать пока не удовлетворит партнера. Но с Шепардом все было по-другому. И дело не только в том, что тот уже кончил, и Кайден может просто расслабиться — нет, он в самом деле не мог сдержаться, его отчаянно накрыло, бессилием и удовольствием одновременно, последние капли контроля покинули его и он… он сейчас…

Он вскрикнул от накатившего оргазма, подаваясь бедрами вперед и крепче сжимая плечо Шепарда, изливаясь тому в рот; и Шепард жадно проглотил все, и он просто… просто…

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — выдохнул Кайден.

Через несколько мгновений Шепард отстранился и, широко улыбаясь, вытер губы.

— Ты всегда такой романтик, после того как кончишь, — заметил он, и Кайден притянул его для поцелуя, чтобы заткнуть. Голова шла кругом от всего: от минета, от оргазма, но главное — от Шепарда. Кайден правда любил его, безумно и безнадежно, и, может, поначалу он всего лишь захотел заставить Шепарда покраснеть, но — как всегда и во всем с Шепардом — это переросло в нечто большее.

— Что бы это для тебя ни значило, — отстраняясь сказал Шепард, — я тоже тебя люблю. Чертовски сильно.

— Для меня это значит очень много, Шепард. Даже если мы никогда больше не сможем посмотреть Адамсу в глаза.

Шепард рассмеялся и поцеловал Кайдена снова, а потом поднялся и подал ему руку.

— Стоит ли напоминать, что это все — твоя вина?

Кайден пробубнил что-то в ответ, вставая и пытаясь разгладить форму, чтобы выглядеть хоть немного прилично, а не так, как будто провел полдня, делая и получая минеты.

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Шепард с задумчивым видом, — у меня в каюте есть запасная форма. И душ.

Кайден рассмеялся, все еще расслабленный и счастливый. Счастливый, что он здесь, с Шепардом.

— Ты не очень-то скрытен.

— И смазка у меня тоже есть.

Кайден покачал головой, но улыбнулся, беря Шепарда за руку.

— И неисправим.

— Разве ты не за это меня любишь?

— Ну да, — с улыбкой вздохнул Кайден. Они направились наверх, пробираясь к лифту так, чтобы их не заметили.

— Наряду с, ну знаешь, — продолжил Шепард в спасительной кабине лифта, косясь на Кайдена с ухмылкой, — моим членом, моим ртом, моей зад…

— Неисправим, — повторил Кайден, но улыбка не покинула его лица, когда он шагнул ближе. — И ты прав, я действительно люблю тебя за это. Но и за все остальное тоже.

Улыбка Шепарда стала почти смущенной, он отвел взгляд и покраснел, и Кайден мысленно отметил еще один способ его смутить.

— Ты особенно романтичен сегодня, Кайден, — сказал он, а потом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Не останавливайся.

— Признания в вечной любви, завожу. Как я люблю вас? Вы позволите? Скажу: ваш член, ваш рот, ваш зад…

Шепард громко рассмеялся. Двери открылись и они вышли в каюту.

— Ваш смех, ваша улыбка, ваш поцелуй.

Теперь Шепард смотрел на него тепло и снова немного смущенно.

— То, как вы краснеете, — закончил Кайден и поцеловал его.

Шепарда и правда весело смущать неожиданными прикосновениями, думал Кайден, позволяя Шепарду обнимать себя и отдаваясь неспешному, нежному поцелую.

Но вот такие поцелуи это еще лучше.


End file.
